Cold Fire, Warm Hearts
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Two acrostic poems on Rose and Scorpius. For wutaistars.
1. Cold Fire

_**Written for wutaistars, for placing in a competition of mine and Amber's**_

_**Written for percychased's Globetrotter Drabble Competition (I am doing as a challenge) - Paris - write a romance**_

* * *

**Cold Fire**

**R**eaching for the sky was more difficult than it sounded. It was too high, too far.

**O**WLs had finished, yet what was it for? To determine the future? There were still two more years to go.

**S**ome said it would all add up to something eventually. That was what your mother said, at least.

**E**verything added up to something with her. School, career, love… life. It was all worth something, she said.

**N**othing was that important to you. You simply wanted to be done with school, done with this nonsense.

**Y**ou were only sixteen. You should not have been so concerned about your future.

**M**ore important things existed out there – you were sure of it. Having a good time, having friends, having a life. Curse the day you were ever born a witch.

**P**erhaps, subconsciously, you were looking for it when it happened. Perhaps you were not. It all happened so suddenly.

**H**e was in a hurry, and so were you. Heading in opposite directions, and then **BANG**. Bodies collided.

**A**rithmancy book went flying – hitting a poor, unsuspecting first year in the head.

**D**efence Against the Dark Arts book tore right on the page about the Unforgiveables.

"**O**i, watch it, Weasley," he growled, picking up his own books that had been luckier than yours.

"**R**ight back at you," you snapped.

**A**nd that was the moment things changed for you. It had not been a friendly meeting, but after that, you couldn't stop thinking about him.

**W**hen the time came to say your farewells, he came to you first. Without warning, he pulled you close to him, pressed cool lips against yours, and then left.

**E**verything changed in that moment. Suddenly, love was an important thing to you.

**A**nd not just that typical 'Hogwarts Romance'. This was strong, this was big. This was love.

**S**adly, your families didn't agree to this. Sadly, they thought you were just too different. Your father, especially.

**L**ucky for you, though, your mother understood. Loving someone was not a choice, it was something that happened; something you felt.

**E**very time you tried to fall out of love, you would just fall deeper and deeper for those grey eyes, that pointed face, and those cold, cold hands.

**Y**et, when it came to it, you realised that loving him was the most important thing. Even if most did say that the passion – the fire inside of you – would one day turn cold.

* * *

_**Big thank you to Paula for betaing this. I thought I would try my hand at some poetry. It's an acrostic-y, freeverse-y, something-y. I kind of just went with the flow, tried something different. This will be a 2 part - the next part will be Scorpius.**_

_**Note - there is nothing canon about Rose's middle name being Nymphadora. It's just my own head canon. **_

_**wutaistars - I hope you like!**_


	2. Warm Hearts

_**Written for wutaistars for placing in a competition of mine**_

_**Written for percychased's Globetrotter Competition (Kuala Lumpar, Malaysia - write something containing two of more genres)**_

* * *

**Warm Hearts**

**S**ome say to never give up trying, even when it almost breaks you. It's hard, though. Very hard.

**C**ouldn't she just look at you? Just once? Just a glance across the room? Across the table in the Great Hall? That was all you ever wanted.

**O**f course, you needed to keep it a secret that you thought she – a Weasley – was one of the most beautiful people you had ever laid eyes on.

**R**ose wasn't one they would approve of. Your family would never think her a good match for someone like you.

**P**retty as she was, she still carried the genes of a long-term sworn enemy of your family. Even today there was still tension.

**I**f they have red hair, avoid them. That was what you were told growing up. That was what you were told when you saw her board the train.

**U**pon meeting her, you agreed. She kept her nose buried inside a book, barely looked at you, and when she did, it was a look of scathe, not friendship.

**S**omehow, though, you still fell for her. Somewhere between fifth and sixth year you realised that every time she was near, your heart beat just that little bit faster.

**H**eaven… yes, if one word could describe what it was like being near her, it would be heaven.

**Y**ou couldn't control the flutter in your stomach, or the way your skin tingled at the slightest touch.

**P**art of you always just wanted to reach out and take her hand, hold her, tell her that you fancied her.

**E**very time that thought crossed your mind, though, a very loud, very obnoxious voice sounding much like your mother would remind you it was a bad idea. It would warn you not to go there.

**R**egardless of that voice, she was always at the very front of your mind, always smiling, always telling you she loved you.

**I**t was the one thing to help you sleep at night, to put a smile on your face every day. Even though it never happened outside your imagination, it was enough. For now.

"**O**h, Scorpius, it's lovely." You can't help but smile as you watch her face light up at the very gift she had been wishing for. The very thing she had always wanted.

"**N**ow you don't have to keep bothering your parents," you told her. But the gift is not what's important. It's the smile on her face, the joy she brings. She could make the whole world smile.

**M**aybe one day you would find the courage to tell her how you truly felt. She suspected, you realised, but she never spoke a word on the topic.

**A**s usual, you just watched her from a distance. You watched and you hoped.

**L**ove wasn't something you truly understood – would you ever? – but you knew one thing for certain: love was what you felt for her, and it would never go away.

**F**or what it was worth, she was your best friend.

**O**f all the people in the world you could have fallen for, you fell in love with your best friend.

**Y**ou don't know why this happened to you, but you knew that as the days, weeks, months and years went by, she would only continue to keep that stone cold heart of yours, warm.

* * *

_**I don't feel this one was as successful as Rose's, sadly, but I read it out loud three times to myself, and it seemed to flow alright still, so I hope you all enjoy!**_


End file.
